


Truth or Dare (short Bethan fic)

by gingerlegend



Category: My Babysitter's A Vampire
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21611791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerlegend/pseuds/gingerlegend
Summary: Sometimes, the intrusive questions of Truth or Dare lead to something good. Sometimes, the truth is daring.
Relationships: Ethan Morgan/Benny Weir
Comments: 3
Kudos: 93





	Truth or Dare (short Bethan fic)

#### Ethan

“Okay, Benny,” Ethan said. “Truth or dare?”  
“Dare,” Benny replied, surprising no one.  
“I dare you to choose truth instead,” Ethan said with a grin.  
“Ooh, clever!” Rory piped in.  
“Really, dude? That’s so boring,” Benny whined. “But fine. Whatever. Truth.”  
“Who do you have a crush on?” Ethan asked with a grin.  
Normally, Ethan wouldn’t have given a crap, but it was almost 3am and he was overtired. He didn’t really expect much, but Benny’s answer was the furthest thing from Ethan’s mind.  
“You.”

#### Benny

Benny hadn't really intended to tell the truth. He'd managed to keep his crush secret for several years now, and he could have said pretty much any girl in the town and no one would bat an eye. But Ethan's nerdy little grin caught him off-guard, and suddenly he couldn't think of a single girl's name. So he was honest.  
“I knew it!” Rory exclaimed. “I knew you two were in love!”  
Ethan blushed. “Who… who said anything about…”  
“Don’t act like it’s not obvious,” Rory interrupted. “You two have been _pining_ after each other for years.”  
Ethan and Benny exchanged a glance.  
“You two are my best friends. I know you don’t think much of me, but I know both of you well enough to see how much you love each other.” Rory had a serious look on his face as he spoke. “So get over yourselves and admit it.”  
Benny studied Ethan’s face. “I already said it, so… truth or dare, Ethan.”  
Ethan sighed. “Truth.”  
“How do you feel about me?”  
Ethan hesitated. He glanced at Rory, then at the door, then at Benny for a split second before he started staring at his own hands.  
“I love you too,” he mumbled. “A lot.”


End file.
